you're my galaxy
by Cinerraria
Summary: Tentang kamu yang membuatku serasa jadi makhluk paling tolol sedunia. [spesial ultah Levi]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

Judul terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik dalam lagu 'magic shop' BTS  
POV Levi - AU - Drabble

.

* * *

Tentang kamu yang membuatku serasa jadi makhluk paling tolol sedunia, merutuki nasib diri jadi pihak yang ketiga.

Tahukah kamu? Aku mengawasimu dari sini, di pojok ruangan kafe, agar bisa leluasa memandangmu tiap datang bersama orang _itu._

Takdirku adalah penonton bagi skenario milik orang lain.

Maka, tidak apa-apa saat aku mendapatimu tersenyum untuk orang _itu._ Keinginan untuk memiliki senyumanmu sama mustahilnya dengan mimpi mendekap bintang jatuh.

Hey? Apa yang kamu sukai dari si jangkung itu? _Tsk …_ menyebalkan, tapi mau tidak mau aku jadi membicarakan masalah yang paling kubenci sedunia. Soal tinggi badan.

Apa yang dia berikan padamu, sehingga senyumanmu tampak seindah tawa semesta di musim semi?

Aku memang bukan dia. Kurasa, itulah yang menyulitkanku untuk mendapatkanmu. Katakan aku pengecut sebab setiap hendak menyapa, keberanianku tertelan entah oleh apa. Maka kukatakan pada kalian, bicaralah kalau ingin dilihat. Jangan menyerah … jangan jadi pengecut sepertiku.

Ingat pertemuan kita? Lapak buku bekas─kupikir kamu malaikat penolong bagi buku-buku buluk─milik Kenny si Mulut Bau. Tidak perlu tahu kalau dia adalah pamanku, sama halnya ketika aku tukar guling dengan si keparat tua itu. Kamu dapat buku gratis. Aku tutup mulut supaya dia dapat tidur nyenyak mengetahui majalah laknat miliknya aman di kolong ranjang, sebab ada Kuchel yang kalau tahu, akan murka seperti amukan naga.

Hey, kamu ... sadarkah kalau piring pai apel di meja kalian tersaji berkat aku? Pelayan manis berambut pirang itu sungguh baik hati, bersedia diajak negosiasi. Aku beri itu sebagai bonus khusus untukmu─bukan untuk si poni belah tengah (keparat) itu.

Kenapa aku jadi seperti remaja puber yang main kucing-kucingan saat melihat _gebetan_? Memangnya ini permainan mata-mata?

Ada harga diri yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Dompetku akan diperas si Kaca Mata Gila untuk projek penelitaannya, kalau sampai dia tahu aku kalah taruhan.

Ceritanya begini: waktu itu pulang kerja, aku diajak makan malam. Ditraktir Erwin, dan Hange ikut serta. Anggur buatan Perancis yang tersedia di restoran favorit Erwin bukan main lezatnya. Aku mabuk dan kalian bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Esoknya, saat kembali ke kantor, aku curiga melihat Farlan dan Isabel _cengengesan_ saat menemuiku. Usut punya usut, rekaman video sinting berdurasi satu setengah menit yang ada dalam ponsel Hange, menjawab kecurigaanku. Kaca Mata keparat itu baru mau menghapus video setelah aku bersedia (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) bertaruh tidak boleh _jatuh_ _cinta_ dalam tempo enam bulan, dan yang kalah harus jadi budak yang menang. Aku disumpahi _jomblo ngenes_ rupanya. Kenapa pula kita baru bertemu setelah insiden sial ini?

Aku juga tidak mengerti apakah semua tindakan konyol ini bisa disebut _cinta_? Aku bahkan lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan kalah taruhan. Mana ada orang bicara hal waras saat mabuk? Kupikir kamu adalah jenis candu lain yang sanggup membuatku hilang akal.

Kali ini aku melihatmu datang sendirian ... Ada apa? Mana si krempeng yang biasa menemanimu?

Katakan padaku, apa yang membuat hatimu tertambat padanya? Matanya yang hijau? Soal ini kau bisa ingatkan pada produk lensa mata di iklan dan toko-toko. Akan tetapi, kalau boleh memilih, aku tak sudi memuaskan para kapitalis mata duitan. Lebih baik kau melihatku sebagai diri sendiri.

Hey, ada apa? Kulihat kamu melamun, wajahmu murung dan tatapanmu kosong? Andai bukan karena taruhan, aku akan keluar dari persembunyian, lalu duduk di mejamu dan mengajakmu bicara walau tahu berbasa-basi bukan keahlianku.

Dunia ini tidak adil. Itu kan yang sedang kamu rasakan? Aku mengerti. Saat ingin dilihat oleh seseorang, kamu rela berikan semua milikmu demi mengambil hatinya, tetapi kenyataan tak seindah harapan. Tidak ada balasan yang kamu peroleh, yang ada malah penolakan ...

Kamu sedang pura-pura tegar, eh? Tidak perlu mengelak. Kutebak, kamu sering gagal saat mengikuti audisi akting kan? Nah sekarang, sebelum aku berdiri meninggalkan kafe, tunjukkan: sampai sejauh mana ketegaran yang kamu bangun di atas tembok hatimu yang rapuh itu?

 _Wahai, kamu_ _... wanita pencuri malam_ _yang menarik bintang jatuh dari awan_ _..._

 _._

* * *

A/N: selamat ulang tahun, Levi! Semoga nasibmu selalu mujur, canon sama Mikasa dan bahagia membangun klan Ackerman ya ^.^

Karena saya lagi malas nulis parah, jadi setelah mengulik draft lama, saya putuskan untuk me-revisi dan mempublikasikannya. Walaupun isinya tidak mengandung tema 'ulang tahun' tetapi dengan hati yang paling tulus, saya persembahkan ini sebagi kado ulang tahun (coret-mantan-husbando-coret) Levi! :")


End file.
